


DETERMINATION

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Little Cliffjumper has a dream.





	DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/gifts).



> I was prompted by Roseymoseyberry on twitter. I was asked for some Nobilius AU Cliffjumper and given the prompt determination. This was the result.
> 
>  
> 
> In this AU minibots are typically consigned to slavery in the mines or positions as household servants to the noble families. Any minibot who manages to overcome the entrenched prejudices against them to become something else is either extraordinary, or extraordinary stubborn. They are uncommon and, generally speaking, unwanted by society at large.

When he was five meta-cycles old, not even old enough to have finished learning to read and write yet, Cliffjumper told their creator that he was going to be a warrior.

Bumblebee had heard this dream already, the day before, so he kept practicing his writing as their creator came over to the table.

“Where did you learn that word, sweetspark?” His creator asked with an indulgent smile.

“From Springer. He says--”

“Lord Springer.” Creator’s voice was firm. 

Cliffjumper sighed loudly. “Lord Springer says that I’m strong enough to learn how to use swords and smart enough for the army.”

“Minibots do not learn how to use swords or join the army, my sweet. I’m sure that he was just trying to be nice to you.”

Bumblebee frowned as their creator discouraged his brother. He didn’t see why Cliff couldn’t be a warrior once he was an adult if he wanted to. 

“ _Lord Springer_ said I could be.” Cliffjumper crossed his arms and frowned up at their carrier. “So that’s what I want to be. I want to be the strongest warrior and be in the army and keep other bots safe!”

“Sweetspark--”

“No! I’m gonna do it! You just watch me!”


End file.
